


Sakura Blessings

by Lack_of_Common_Sense



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Yokai AU, creep-o-factor 0/10, density 7/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lack_of_Common_Sense/pseuds/Lack_of_Common_Sense
Summary: As Gintoki finds, it's really difficult to express one's innermost feelings properly - especially if you're clumsy and the other party is as dense as lead.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Gintama THE FINAL: The Compressed Timeline Mini Reverse Bang Fanworks Event





	Sakura Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> It's short (mostly) because this isn't really my style. All of the other works were very cute too and I'm not good at writing adorable stuff, not in the usual sense.  
> Anyway.
> 
> A fic written based on the attached cute piece of art by [Shiroko](https://twitter.com/_shirokoboi_). Do check her out!
> 
> Also, make sure to check out the other works and art in [this event](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/gntmthefinalminibang)!

It was a warm spring afternoon.

Gintoki was sitting underneath a sakura tree, and the sun rays dancing warmly on his face were inviting him for his fourth nap of the day. Every now and then, a petal slowly floated to the ground, joining hundreds and hundreds of others, creating a gentle blanket over the grass Gintoki made himself comfortable on. There was no wind, and with the birds’ chirping as a lullaby, it was the most opportune moment to doze off. He had plenty of time, after all – the man he was waiting for would not show up until a few hours later, as he usually did.

With eyelids heavy, he lay two of his fluffy fox tails on the ground and curled up so that he’d be able to rest his head on them; covering himself with the rest, he yawned, and then he knew nothing of the world.

Sakura petals softly snowed onto him one by one.

After some time, the rustling of grass awoke him; he recognised the rhythm of those footsteps instantly, and his heart sped up a little.

“Why am I not surprised to find you sleeping,” a familiar voice came to his ears.

Collecting himself a little, Gintoki sat up swiftly, making petals fly off of him. “Well, what else would you have me do, Hijikata-kun?” he asked as he tilted his head back slightly to look at the visitor.

Hijikata stood before him, only a silhouette against the golden light of the setting sun. “I don’t know, make yourself useful somehow,” he said, his voice indifferent.

“I’m making everything better just sitting here looking good,” Gintoki retorted, making a mocking expression.

Hijikata chuckled at that and sat down next to Gintoki, placing a small basket onto the grass. “I brought food,” he said. “Want some?”

Gintoki scooted closer but as he reached out to grab a rice ball from the basket, he hesitated. “Have you even eaten today?” he asked with suspicion, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m eating now,” Hijikata shrugged his shoulders, taking a rice ball for himself. Biting into it, he reached out and took a few sakura petals off of Gintoki’s hair.

Gintoki blinked several times. Even though Hijikata probably meant nothing by it, he pretty much waited to eat until he was together with Gintoki rather than eating before that – and he even offered to share, even though he _knew_ that Gintoki didn’t need it.

Something inside of him folded in on itself like a paper crane. It was becoming increasingly more and more difficult to contain himself; there was so much affection he held but did not know how to show any of it. Liking Hijikata in this way – liking a _human_ in this way – was a first for him, and he wasn’t sure himself what he wanted to do or say. His mouth opened, it closed, and Gintoki hung his head briefly.

It was _difficult_. He didn’t exactly understand it, he did not know _why_ it was so hard, or why he felt so warm with Hijikata just sitting by his side.

“You know,” he began, “I—”

Unfortunately, at that moment, he made the fatal mistake of looking Hijikata in the eyes. Hijikata’s mouth was full and there was a grain of rice stuck to his cheek, yet inexplicably, he looked all the more attractive, and as the sunset painted Hijikata’s entire form fiery bronze, it left Gintoki completely speechless. Words got stuck in his throat and would not come out the way he wanted them to.

“Hm?” Hijikata did not stop chewing.

“I—” Gintoki swallowed hard. “Ah… the moon… is really beautiful, isn’t it,” he stammered, and not knowing what to do with his hands, he clutched one of his tails nervously.

“Huh?” Hijikata looked at the sky. “It’s not even out yet.”

Gintoki bit his lip, instantly wishing to crawl into a hole and never ever tread the mortal soil again. “It’s going to come out soon,” he muttered, digging his fingers into the fur of his tail even harder.

“I guess?” Hijikata tilted his head. “We won’t be able to see it from here, though, since we’re facing west.”

Gintoki gazed into the distance, across the sun-bathed valley below, hoping to find some kind of hint. At least the remaining crimson rays hid the redness that crept up to his cheeks. He braced himself internally and tried again.

“Hijikata, I’d… I’d like you to be with me.”

“I’m right next to you. Do your eyes work?” Hijikata took another bite of his rice ball, and one more grain of rice stuck to the first.

Gintoki briefly wondered if Hijikata was doing this on purpose. He was trying his best here, and yet this stupid handsome idiot wouldn’t even hear him out properly.

He opened his mouth again to try for the third time.

Hijikata moved his hand with lightning speed and stuffed the last bit of the rice ball into Gintoki’s open mouth. “Here you go,” he said and got up, dusting himself off.

Gintoki looked up at him in frustration but chewed anyway.

It was good.

It wasn’t nearly as good as Hijikata’s company, however, and Gintoki hoped that if he managed to convey what he wanted to, their time together would increase – but Hijikata was not _letting him_.

“I’ll be going,” Hijikata bent over and grabbed the basket. “It’s going to be dark by the time I get home, and…”

“Wait.” Gintoki stood up, his legs slightly unsteady, and he grabbed Hijikata’s wrist.

“What?”

Though he could feel himself trembling, Gintoki managed to muster up the courage. “I like you,” he said, miraculously not stuttering at all.

“Yeah?” Hijikata said, and to Gintoki’s dismay, it was clear that he didn’t understand at all. “Do you think I would stop by if I didn’t like you as well?”

“No, that’s…” Gintoki took a deep breath. “That’s not what I mean.”

With heart beating fast, he pulled Hijikata into an embrace. “I like you,” he repeated in a low whisper. “I want to be close to you, I want us to be together… like this,” he added, hugging Hijikata tightly.

Hijikata shivered, the basket falling from his petrified fingers. Gintoki let go immediately, worried.

Though the sun had just set, Hijikata’s face was red. He looked down bashfully, then up again to meet Gintoki’s eyes, and he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Gintoki’s cheek. “Is,” he let out uneasily, “this what you meant?”

Gintoki did not reply; instead, he gently cupped Hijikata’s cheeks and kissed him on the lips. “Won’t you stay with me tonight?” he said in a low voice, leaning his forehead against Hijikata’s own. His fingers slowly slid down Hijikata’s nape; though he was incredibly anxious moments ago, that feeling was now gone, and he felt warm again.

There was a whisper. “Okay.”


End file.
